


What Is Love?

by ArtemisPrime226



Series: Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gamers, Games, Maybe - Freeform, OC's - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Threats, Violence, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPrime226/pseuds/ArtemisPrime226
Summary: "It's been four years since the barrier was destroyed...so why am I still here in the underground? Why did I lose contact with them? With him?"





	1. Dear

Sighing for what feels like the one-hundredth time today, I look down at my phone again, rereading the text that my now ex-girlfriend sent me this morning.

 

Jade: 'Listen, Sylvia, I care for you deeply, but I can't handle this hate and distance anymore. People just aren't ready for monster-human relationships yet. I can’t handle you being so far away. I'm going to find another that is...human, and I suggest you do the same. Find another monster to love. I'm sorry to do this over text, but I can't face you...Goodbye Sylvia.'

 

Looking up at my latest video that I just uploaded to YouTube I feel tears gather at the corner of my eyes. It was a message to my fans that I was going to be moving very soon. It was supposed to be a surprise for Jade, but…

 

I shake my head, deciding to try talking to some friends. I open up Discord and send a message out to our private chat, asking if anyone was online at this time of night. Of course, Delta was up, probably finishing up his video, _“Yeah I’m up! What’s up Artemis?”_

 

Hesitant, I reply _, “Oh, not much. Just stuff getting a bit stressful,”_ I lean back in my chair, I didn’t want to just ruin his good mood.

 

_“Yeah, that’ll happen when you’re about to move!”_ Was his reply.

 

_“Heh, yeah. You’re right Delta,”_ I sigh, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

 

_“...Are you ok Sylvia?”_ I take a moment to reply, not used to him using my real name instead of my online name, but as I’m typing he sends another message, _“A+D chat.”_

 

Sighing again I head into our personal chat. It’s for things like these…important talks so no one can just pop in. As soon as I am connected he’s asking, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m ok…” I hope it doesn’t sound fake.

 

“Yeah, no you’re not,” damn, “what’s going on?”

 

“…Jade broke up with me. Over text.”

 

“Wait, what? Why?!” He shouts.

 

“Ow…It’s because of the distance and the fact I’m a monster,” I lower the volume a bit.

 

“Wow, that’s bullshit. Like, it’s been four years since you guys came to the surface...well, most of you,” he sighs.

 

"Yeah...I'm basically the last one left here in the underground," I feel a pang of loneliness, but I shake the feeling off.

 

"You've been waiting for the opportunity to be able to move up to the surface for such a long time dude, it's amazing how much patience you have. Oh, that reminds me, that video you made, your face reveal? When you did a cover of "Dear Best Friend", was that for someone? Cause in the description it said 'for a dear friend.'" I feel embarrassment fill me.

 

"Dude, I made that video a while ago, why are you asking about it now?" It's a desperate attempt to change the subject.

 

"Cause I forgot until now. So, who was it for?" He persists.

 

Sighing again, I answer, "Well...I was looking through some photos and saw one of my best friends and me all together. It was the last time I saw them in person, right before they left one by one to go to the surface. Not long after I got news that one of them had gone to the hospital for some reason. That was the last time I had any contact with them. I don't know why...so after about a week I decided to do it during my face reveal so that maybe they would see it and try and contact me."

 

"...but they didn't?" He asks.

 

I shake my head out of habit and tell him no.

 

After some comforting words from him, I tell him I had to go. Saying our goodbyes and logging off for the night I lay down on my bed and fall into a restless sleep.

 

 


	2. Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the neighbors!

It's been two weeks since the text and conversation I had with Delta. I've moved up to the city by Mount Ebott, which has the same name as the mountain. It's a house that's on the outskirts of the town, but not too far that I can't walk to where I needed to be sometimes. Such as Meijer and New Grillby's. So, that's food and many other items I don't need to worry about getting.

 

Right now I'm unpacking the last box that I've been putting off for too long. It's some of my parents' things that they left me when they passed in the war. I was only an infant then, but these photos and their rings still managed to stay with me all these years. I lift the sturdy necklace chain out of the box and put my parents' rings on it. I like to keep them with me, so I decided to wear them on a necklace. Both are a silver color, which inspired my name, with engravings saying "Amor Vincit Omnia," meaning "Love conquers all" in Latin. I believe in that saying as much as they did. Although, sometimes I question it. I don't understand what love truly is yet...I might never understand. I liked Jade, but I never had that feeling like the one I had when-

 

***BANG BANG***

 

The front door shakes with the loud knocks. Setting down the box of photos, I head to the door and open it up to see three humans standing there. There are two adults, one male with blonde hair and blue eyes, then one female with brown hair and brown eyes, and a little girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. The man of the group instantly glares at me, giving me an unsettling feeling, "Um, hello," I start, "Is there something I can help you with?"

 

"Oh, no," the woman laughs, "we came here to introduce ourselves! We're your neighbors in the red house. We saw you just moved in and decided to stop by before heading out," she smiles genuinely. Taking a quick glance to her soul, I notice it's a faint green, symbolizing kindness.

 

"Oh! Well, that's so very kind of you," I reach out a hand, "I'm Sylvia. Sylvia Winters."

 

She gently grabs my hand and shakes it, "Luana Briar."

 

Retracting my hand from the shake, I feel a slight tug on my other hand. Looking down, I find it's the little girl, "Hi, I'm Stella!" she says enthusiastically.

 

Kneeling down, since I'm pretty tall, I let her inspect my hand, "Hello Stella, it is so delightful to meet you.

 

She seems too memorized by my hand to respond, "Oh Stella-" Luana begins, but I quickly state, "Oh, it's ok! Kids get curious, I understand. Besides, it doesn't bother me at all."

 

I look back down and spot a glimpse of her glowing green soul. Although, for one so young, it's not as bright as it should be. Humming in thought, I look up and meet eyes with the remaining member of the family. One glance at his soul makes me nervous once more. It's a very dim orange with blackness surrounding it. Gently taking my hand back from Stella I stand to be eye to eye with him. He isn't short, that's for sure, he matches up to my six-foot-tall self.

 

"I'm Gerald," he bites out.

 

I notice Luana's apprehension, so I decided to wrap this up quickly, "Oh it's so great to have met you all, although I'm afraid that I have a video to record soon. I also don't want to take up too much of your time, since you have to be somewhere."

 

Luana nods, "Of course, we'll be on our way now. We hope to see you soon Sylvia!"

 

I nod back and give a smile as they all start leaving. Stella waves goodbye with energy as I wave back and close the door. Leaning against it with relief, I make a mental note to keep an eye on this Gerald guy. Sighing, I head upstairs to get ready for a recording session of Protect the President on Fortnite with Delta and Mythic.


End file.
